Ouch
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Yamamoto has a splinter and Gokudera has to take care of it of course. Oh yeah, Yamamoto won the baseball game I guess that's important too. 8059.
1. Gokudera

_Me: So this story was inspired by something that had actually happened this afternoon. My dad had a splinter and my mom had to pull it out and I was kind of on an 8059 kick so I thought hey this would make a really sweet short story for this couple. So here it is._

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters they all belong to their rightful owner._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

I let out a sigh as I squashed the remains of my cigarette. Takeshi had just won their last big game and he asked me to come over and celebrate it with the team. After some grumbling I agreed that I would meet him over there in a little bit. I looked up, that little bit only being half an hour after the game when I was sure that everyone had already gotten to Takeshi's house. I opened the door and slid of my shoes before walking in. Takeshi's dad looked up as I walked in and smiled pointing to the side where the baseball idiot was laughing with the rest of them.

Takeshi looked up as I entered the dining room that was always reserved for the baseball team and smiled jumping up and running to me. "Hayato you actually came!" I saw a look pass through his teammates as he said my first name. I shrugged and muttered that I told him I was coming. "I know, we were just talking about my hand and what we should do."

I raised my eyebrow at his stupid answer and snorted. "What's so important about your hand?"

"I got a big splinter and it kind of hurts." he said pulling me over and making sit down beside him.

"I told him just to leave it and his skin will push it out on it's own." one his friends said. I never bothered to remember their names and I didn't feel bad about it either.

"But if he does that it'll just hurt worse." another piped up giving me a strange look.

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes letting out another sigh. "Let me see your hand." I told him holding mine out. He nodded and he put his hand in mine. On his palm under his thumb a long large splinter dug into his skin. I winced as I looked at it, dirt still laid around it and the skin looked red and angry. "Did you wash your hands after the game?"

"Yup." he said looking at. "With soap and it really burned."

"It's getting infected." I told him shaking my head. Damn idiot he had to have had in there for awhile. "How long have you had it?"

"About 3 days." he said looking away. "I was hoping it would go away like what Tanaki said it would."

"And if you didn't play baseball it probably would have." I told him with a glare. "But you always hold that bad and your hands always have dirt on them. It was bound to get worse immediately. Someone needs to take it out before it gets any worse."

"Oh." he said sadly wincing as I lightly touched around it. "Can you take it out?"

"What?" I said looking back up at him.

"Mom's not home and Dad's cooking." Takeshi replied smiling at me. "You're the only one left that doesn't have dirt on his hands. Please?"

"Fine." I said dropping his hand. "Go wash them again and then find me a needle."

"Needle?" he asked as he stood up. "Why?"

"It'll be fine." I told him. "I may only need it to help get the splinter out."

"Oh." was all he said as he headed upstairs.

"Is it that bad?" asked the boy I believed to be Tanaki.

"Not yet." I told him folding my arms. "But if he doesn't get it out soon it will be. Dirt got into the cut which is causing it to get infected. And keeping a splinter in isn't exactly good for you."

"But your skin pushes it out." Tanaki argued glaring at me. "And besides since when have you been on first name bases with Yamamoto?"

"If it doesn't get infected first." I said before paling. "And what does names have to do with any of this?"

"Hayato and I are good friends now." Takeshi said bounding into the room and handed me the needle. "I even washed the needle with soap." he said sitting beside me. "Ready."

"Whatever." I said taking a deep breath. I used to get splinters all the time from playing in the woods with Bianchi and her mom would have to take them out. I never really cared for it. I lifted his hand and looked at the splinter. A piece of the end was sticking out and I pulled at it with my nails getting some of it to slide out before Takeshi jerked his hand.

"Oi idiot hold still." I told him waiting for him to give me back his hand.

"Sorry." he said putting his hand back in mine. "You don't like you're enjoying this. Don't like splinters?"

"Does anyone?" I retorted. "And unless you enjoy having a splinter in you hand then I suggest you don't move every time I touch your hand.

"Sorry sorry. I'll be fine now I just wasn't ready for that." he told me. "It didn't hurt just felt weird."

"Fine." I told him pulling at splinter again before letting go. It went pretty deep into his skin and you could see some blood around it. I grimaced and before pulling out more of it. Finally I managed to get the splinter out and I held it up to Takeshi. "There." I told him putting in his hand. "No go wash out the cut and put some peroxide and a bandage on it."

"Ouch." he said looking at the splinter. "But for what it's worth my hand already feels better." he stood up. "Thanks Hayato. Come one you'll have to put the bandage on."

"H-hey wait!" I said as he pulled me out of the chair and up the stairs. He pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door behind him."Oi idiot what are you doing."

"Haha you don't seem to get along with the rest of my team." he laughed. "So I brought you up here."

"H-hey that's..." I stuttered trying to think of something.

"Don't worry about it." he laughed again. "Tanaki is hard to get along with sometimes and he isn't exactly a big fan of your to begin with. The girl he really likes really likes you so she won't give him the time of day anymore."

"Oh." I said leaning against the door with my hands pressed against it behind my back. "I hope he doesn't give you trouble because of that. And use hot water."

"No he doesn't." Yamamoto said washing his hand. He turned the water to hot and laughed. "You're so kind even though you try hard not to be."

"Shut it." I growled looking down at the floor. He turned the water of and handed me the towel and bandage. "W-what?" I looked up and he smiled. I frowned and patted his hand with the towel. His hand was rough and covered in callouses from playing baseball. Like the rest of him his skin was a rich tan and his skin was warm from the hot water. I lowered my head so my hair covered my eyes. The skin where the splinter used to be was already going back to it's original color and it wasn't bleeding. I ran my thumb over the area and he didn't move he just stood there quietly and I could feel his eyes on me, watching every move I made. I snapped out my trance and shoved the towel to him and put the bandage on over the cut. This was really the only time we've ever been this close to each other and it made me self-conscious. I always pushed him away so I wouldn't get close to him and hurt him.

"There." I turning around to open the door but he slammed his hand against the edge of the door and held it shut.

"Hayato." he said turning me back around. "Thank you for taking care of my hand."

"Whatever." I muttered. I blushed and my eyes widened when he ran his hand against my cheek the bandage scratching at my skin. "What are you doing."

"Why did you come here?" Takeshi asked me tilting his head as he played with my hair.

"You asked me too." I responded immediately. "You asked me to come over and I told you I would."

"But why did you say yes?" he asked tugging on my hair. My heart sped up and I looked up at him and smiled. "Why did you agree to come over tonight?"

"You won your last big game for the season." I told him quietly.

"So?" he said an odd gleam entering his eyes. "You never cared about my baseball games before."

"You worked hard." I muttered. "And since you asked I said yes."

He threw his head back and started laughing. "You are so good at avoiding questions."

"Oi..." I said as he brought his lips down to mine. I felt my face heat up, he stared at me his eyes closing slightly. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned into the kiss dropping my hands back so that they lay flat against the door as he pushed me against it. He slide his tongue against my bottom lip and I granted him access and his tongue intertwined with mine in a complicated dance that he dominated. He dropped his hands down to my hips as he pressed himself up against me.

He pulled away as the need for oxygen became greater. A small strand of saliva connected our lips until he ran his thumb across my lips. I swallowed and he smiled. "There I think I got my answer."

"Idiot." I panted as he laughed. He pulled me away and opened the door. "Haha come down as soon as you can." he said as he closed the bathroom door.

"Idiot!" I yelled at the door as my blushed deepened.

* * *

_Me: Ok so this defiantly didn't turn out the way I thought it was going to. I was just going to end it after Gokudera got the splinter out but then the ending just kept coming so I guess you can say that this story wrote itself. But I'm actually really happy with how this turned out and I hoped you enjoy it. I was thinking of writing this story from Yamamoto's P.O.V. and I probably still will but it may not be very soon unless I get some requests asking for it._

_**Later ;P**_


	2. Yamamoto

_**~Kurai Tenshi Publications~**_

* * *

_Me: The second part_

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

I studied my hand as the team gathered around laughing and joking about the big win. I smiled and laughed with them but my mind was else where. Before the game had started I looked over to the stands and saw Hayato standing near the gate watching as I entered the field. I was so happy to see him in the same place with a small smile on his face as we won the game. Before leaving to the changing rooms I gathered up the courage to ask him to come over to my place to celebrate. He had given me a long look but nodded say he would show up in a little bite.

So when we walked through after discussing my little "issue", which wasn't really an issue, I was shocked when he walked into the room. I jumped and ran over to him, a smile spreading across my lips. "Hayato you actually came!"

"I told you I was coming." he muttered.

"I know, we were just talking about my hand and what we should do." I said smiling, I saw a strange look pass across his face before quickly disappearing as he looked over my shoulder. I was tempted to look behind me but forced myself to focus on Hayato, not that it was extremely difficult. Hayato focused back on me and raised an eyebrow, and I blushed, he was so cute when he did that. Though if I told him that he'd probably try to blow me up.

"What's so important about your hand?" he asked a small smile forming in his words.

"I got a big splinter and it kind of hurts." I pouted pulling him over to the table to sit down by me.

"I told him to just leave it and his skin will push it out on it's own." Tanaki said with a shrug.

"But if he does that it'll just hurt worse." Yammy said looking at Hayato.

"Let me see your hand." he said with a sigh holding his hand out. I laid mine in his and he brought it closer to his face. His hands were cold compared to mine but his breath was warm as it ghosted over my hand. My hand twitched but he appeared to have missed it since he didn't say anything about it. I tried not to look at it but I couldn't help but wince at how bad my hand looked where the splinter had dug itself in to my skin. "Did you wash your hands after the game."

"Yup, with soap and water." I replied as he lowered my hand slightly. "It burned really bad."

"It's getting infected." Hayato said shaking his head. "How long have you had it?"

"About 3 days." I said looking down. He's mad, I probably should have said something sooner, well it really hurt and I thought it would come out on its own. "I was hoping it would go away like Tanaki said it would."

"And if you didn't play baseball it probably would have." he snapped his eyes narrowing. Yup, he's definitely mad. " But you always hold that bat and your hands always have dirt on them. It was bound to get worse immediately. Someone needs to take it out before it gets any worse." he said in a tight voice. I felt my heart drop as he said that. Damn, this is gonna hurt especially if it's infected.

"Oh." I said looking at my hand, for once I didn't like having hands. "Can you take it out?" I asked looking at him.

"What?" he said looking up at me with a suspicious glare.

Yes, at least he's willing to listen to the idea, kind of. "Well Mom's not home and Dad's cooking. Plus you're the only one that doesn't have dirt on his hands. Please?"

"Fine." he hissed dropping my hand. I smiled but then looked at him in confusion as he continued. "Go wash them again and find me a needle."

"Needle?" I said standing up. I don't like needles, at all, I hate them. "Why?"

"It's fine." he replied exasperated. "I may need it to take the splinter out."

"Oh." I said heading up the stairs quickly. I really didn't like needles but if it helped get the splinter out I don't think I'll mind them for once. My hand felt like it was fire and it was starting to become annoying. I couldn't have a bat right because of it so I was honestly surprised that we had even won. I walked into the bathroom and looked around. I wasn't in a rush now, I wasn't in a hurry to get a needle stuck into my skin to get a splinter out. But then again leaving Hayato down there with the rest of my teammates probably wasn't the best idea either. He wasn't very popular with them and he definitely didn't care for them at all.

"Where does mom keep the needles again?" I wondered out loud opening the medicine cabinet, when I couldn't find it I closed it and looked through my Mom's makeup pile. I found a box of needles and took one out. She sure had a lot of them in there and she had another unopened box of 50 needles. I winced and put the others down. "I don't think I want to know what she does with all of these." I turned on the hot water and shoved my hands under wincing as the water ran over the cut, I washed my hands with soap in-taking a sharp breath before turning off the water and patting my hands dry. Normally nothing hurts my hands since they're all calloused over from baseball and from using my sword, so maybe it was the infection but whatever the reason was my hand was really hurting.

I walked back down the stairs and stopped when I heard Tanaki say something in a harsh tone. Yup I knew I shouldn't have left Hayato down here alone with them.

"But your skin pushes it out." he snapped. "And besides since when have you been on first name bases with Yamamoto."

"If it doesn't get infected first." Hayato replied his voice become cautious. "And what does names have to do with any of this?"

I quickly made my way into the room before Hayato had to answer. "Hayato and I are good friends now." I said handing him the needle. "I even washed the needle with soap. Ready?"

"Whatever." he said as I sat down. He lifted my hand and looked at it before using his other and tugging at it. A weird sensation went up my arm and jerked my hand out of his. "Oi idiot hold still." he said before I gave him back my hand.

"Sorry." I said as he took my hand again. He looked annoyed and he had a deep frown on his face. "You don't look like you're enjoying this. Don't like splinters?"

"Does anyone?" he snapped back sounding annoyed. "And unless you enjoy having a splinter in your hand then I suggest you don't move every time I touch your hand."

"Sorry sorry. I'll be fine now I just wasn't ready for that." I said blushing slightly. I looked up at Hayato as he continued examining my skin, his skin was pale but not an unattractive pale, it actually fit him and with his silver hair he looked akin to an angel. His light green eyes were fair and you could read almost any emotion from them when he wasn't so guarded. Though to be honest, there were few times when he didn't have his barrier up that blocked him from the rest of the world. I looked down at his fingers, they fwere long and smooth, perfect for the piano, ones that I wish I could hear him play with. He never let me though and always seemed to get agitated when I would ask him to play for me. I looked up from his hands to the rest of his body, he had a small frame, very smiliar to Tsuna's compared to the rest of the guardians. He didn't look strong but he was, his muscles were hidden and didn't show off like most others' muscles, which to be honest I liked, I could imagine a buff looking Hayato and I didn't really want to imagine that either.

"Fine." he said pulling a couple more times before finally getting the splinter completely out. "There." he put the splinter in my hand before leaning back. "Now go wash out the cut and put some peroxide and a bandage on it." he sighed closing his eyes briefly.

"Ouch." I said looking at the splinter, it was pretty thick, no wonder my hand was hurting like hell. I stood up and looked down at him as I spoke. "Though for what it's worth my hand already feels better. Thanks Hayato. Come on you'll have to put the bandage on." I told him as I pulled him out of his chair with my other hand.

"H-hey wait!" he said as he followed him to the bathroom. I pulled him inside before shutting the door. "Oi idiot, what are you doing?"

"You don't seem to get along with my teammates to well." I said laughing as a brush crossed his face. "So I brought you up here."

"H-hey that's..." he stuttered as his blush spread across his face. He really was adorable, no wonder I loved him so much.

"Don't worry about it." I waved him off with a shrug. I didn't care who he got along with besides to be honest there were times when I didn't want to get along with my teammates. "Tanaki can be hard to get along with sometimes and he isn't a big fan of yours to begin with. This girl he likes really likes you and she won't even talk to him anymore."

"Oh." he said leaning against the door with his head titled down so I couldn't see his eyes. He looked so beautiful, if you can call a man beautiful, but that's exactly what he was, he wasn't gorgeous or hot. Those words were to harsh to describe him he was just beautiful, with the occasional sexy when he wanted to be (not that he ever did that on purpose). He was making me want to jump him so badly right now. "I hope he doesn't give you trouble because of that. And use hot water." he said as I turned on the faucet.

"No he doesn't." I said washing my hand before laughing. "You're so kind even though you try so hard not be."

"Shut it." he growled his blush returning to his face. I turned to him and handed him the towel and bandage and smiled as confusion swept across his face. "W-what?" he said frowning as he began patting my hand dry, I tried not wince when he gently pushed down on the cut. He rubbed his thumb over the cut, almost as if he was hypnotized by it. After a couple seconds though he snapped out of and put the bandage on before turning to the door to leave. He barely got the door open before I pushed the door shut again, trapping him in-between my arms.

"Hayato thank you for taking care of my hand." I said turning him back around.

"Whatever." his blush came back full force and he trembled slightly. I lowered my hand to his cheek and rubbed my fingers over his skin. Even his face had a chill to it and I found that chill to be addicting. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you come over?" I asked him as I tried to look into his eyes. I tugged slightly on his hair before running my fingers through it. His hair felt soft and like silk against my fingers. Just like everything else with him, minus his attitude, was soft.

"You asked me to." he said quickly . "You asked me to come over and I said I would."

"But why did you say yes?" I said softly tugging on his hair again. He could have just as easily said no like he's' done before. "Why did you agree to come over tonight?"

"You just won your last big game of the season." he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I laughed on the inside, he wasn't answering my questions the way I thought he would.

"So?" I said with a quiet laugh. "You never cared about my baseball before."

"You worked hard." he said firmly. I puzzled over this one, I worked just as hard as I had before, maybe a little more but not by much. "And you asked, so I said yes."

I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a loud laugh and he snapped his head jumping slightly against my arms. "You are very good at avoiding questions."

"Oi..." he said as I brought my lips to meet his cold, gentle ones. He started but didn't pull back, his face only reddened and his eyes closed just before I did mine. He leaned into the kiss as I pushed him up against the door. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip and he hesitantly granted me access. His mouth was warm and he had a sweet taste to him as our tongues danced together. I dropped my hands down to waist as I pressed my body against his firm build. As the need for oxygen become more annoying I finally pulled away panting heavily. I wipped at the saliva that connected us and moved away. "There now I got my answer." I said pulling the door open as he yelled idiot. "Haha come down when you can." I said closing it behind me. I laughed as I heard him shout again and made my way down to where the others were waiting for me.

"There you are Takeshi." Tanaki said as I walked in. "We were wondering what took you so long. Where's Gokudera?  
"Oh, he's busy with something else right now." I smiled sitting down. "And I prefer it if you all got along better with him from now on. He's a very special and very important person to me."

* * *

_Me: Ok so here it is Yamamoto's point of view for this little incident. Sorry it took so long to write every time I would sit down to work on this something would come up and get in the way of it's progress but here it is I hope you enjoyed it. I know some of the sentences aren't the same as it was with Gokudera but I figured you guys would like it better if the sentences varied some so you weren't reading the same thing again. Anyways let me know what you guys think._

_**Later ;P**_


End file.
